User talk:ThenamelessWonder/Invincitank
This build works great. I don't know why it is subject to deletion. Even without Defy Pain this build allows the user to soak up significant damage. I don't know if you have a grudge against me ( I made the build) but please don't immediatly put a "well" tag on it without letting me finish the build or you testing it. That really ticked me off to see that "subject to deletion" tag when I posted a half finished build page. I mean, camon guys, have a heart :It's bad, therefore its subject to deletion. Life 01:58, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Honestly, unless you can literally tank pretty much anything and everything, like a permasin can, you're better off running damage. This way you can actually kill things, and when things are dead you don't need to tank them. --JaiGoesMonksassin 02:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Um, what if I said this build was for PvP? Then what? 02:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Here's what you do: Just pretend it was for PvE, let it get trashed, and get much better at the game. Otherwise, you're gonna get yourself trolled, flamed, and otherwise e-maimed by the PvX community. This has been your warning from someone with experience. --JaiGoesMonksassin 02:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) So your saying I should let it be for PvE and let people have a go with it and edit it to eventually become a better build? ThenamelessWonder 03:01, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :No, he's saying its going to be deleted and don't say anything stupid that will lead to you be flamed for a being a shitter. Life 03:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Fine, I'll let this build go, but I will continue to use it because I think it works well in PvP (AB matches) ThenamelessWonder 12:26, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Holy Wrath and Purge Signet kill your energy, meaning you can't use Berserker Stance(which isn't a good PvP stance), while Lion's Comfort disables Purge Signet and Signet of Strength, making them useless picks. :Outside of very specefic situations, PvP tanks blow. Understand why it was WELLed any better now?--Kammorremae 15:36, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ehh, it does have its disadvantages. Maybe I should reconsider some skills -.- The reason I have berserker stance in there is before you aggro you would cast it, but I guess it has some disadvantages. The reason I picked Lion's comfort was if I had healing signet it would be more likely to interrupt. Thats the only reason I have it in there. ThenamelessWonder 22:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) By the way,... I just re-edited the build. Is it worth of surviving on PvXwiki?ThenamelessWonder 22:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Still not. 22:49, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Still worth a try though. But btw, will this build still stay on my user page even if its deleted? ThenamelessWonder 23:11, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes. There are very few exceptions where stuff on your userpage will be deleted by others. And I can guarantee that this will be deleted very soon if not moved (button near the Edit and History buttons, move to something like User:ThenamelessWonder/Invincible Tank). --JaiGoesMonksassin 23:30, 8 June 2009 (UTC)